


Ce qu’elle aurait voulu ne pas lui montrer

by malurette



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Breast cancer, F/M, Mastectomy, Scars, Short One Shot, very much hurt not much comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand elle a su, elle n'a pas pleuré, pas protesté, elle a tenté de croire que ça ne l'affecterait pas, que ça n'était pas si important... jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le résultat dans son miroir et pense à lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qu’elle aurait voulu ne pas lui montrer

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ce qu’elle aurait voulu ne pas lui montrer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
>  **Couple :** Orihara Kaoru/Henmi Takehiko  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Bien au contraire.
> 
>  **Continuité/Avertissements :** back-story de Kaoru – si vous ne savez pas, c’est du vilain spoil, si vous avez vu... ben, c’est moche et vous savez comment.  
>  **Thèmes :** "ravalement de façade" + contrainte accessoire "het" pour 31_jours (19 juin '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Le pire dans tout ça, se dit Kaoru... ça n’est pas le diagnostic lui-même ; elle n’a jamais vraiment pensé à ses seins comme à une partie essentielle de son être. Ça n’est pas le pronostic : encore jeune et pleine de vie malgré la chose, elle n’arrive pas à envisager qu’elle puisse peut-être mourir bientôt. Ça n’est pas la perspective du traitement : elle se sait forte, elle tiendra le coup dans cette épreuve. L’opération ? Elle croyait que ça n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer.

Elle n’a pas eu le temps de voir son corps, après ça. Les docteurs ont dit que l’intervention était un succès, qu’ils avaient retiré tous les tissus cancéreux.  
Elle n’a pas osé regarder les cicatrices quand les infirmières refaisaient son pansement, ni pendant la toilette. Il n’y avait pas de miroir qui lui permette de s’examiner, dans la salle de bain à l’hôpital.  
Mais une fois rentrée chez elle, il a bien fallu qu’elle se rende compte de ce qu’était devenu son corps.

Elle découvre avec brutalité à quel point sa poitrine a été mutilée. Elle a beau savoir que c’était nécessaire, elle a beau essayer de se dire qu’elle ne tenait pas à cet attribut et qu’elle doit se faire une raison...

Takehiko aimait son corps. Que ses seins soient petits ou pas, ça lui était égal : il les aimait quand même, parce que ça faisait partie d’elle. L’aimera-t-il toujours, maintenant ? Dira-t-il encore que ça lui est égal, ou qu’il la trouve belle quand même ? Pourra poser les yeux sur son corps sans être dégoûté ? Pourra-t-il poser la main... Non ! Cela, Kaoru le refuse.

Elle-même n’est plus capable de toucher son propre torse. Alors que lui, lui puisse encore la caresser, prétendre qu’il n’y a rien de changé alors que... qu’elle a l’impression d’être passée sous la main d’un boucher. Pour elle, le morceau de chair qui lui reste ne ressemble plus à rien.

Orihara Kaoru n’a jamais été très féminine. Entre les bras de Henmi Takehiko, pour la première fois, elle s’est sentie femme. Il est le seul à savoir qui elle est vraiment, devant qui elle laisse tomber ses défenses.

Mais aujourd’hui, elle se rend compte qu’on a démoli des défenses qu’elle ignorait avoir jusque là. Elle se sent plus nue et plus démunie que jamais.  
Pour lui seul, elle était prête à s’assumer femme. Mais elle n’est plus qu’une moitié de femme, désormais. Jamais plus elle ne pourra être celle qu’il espérait.

Pour la première fois depuis le diagnostic, Kaoru pleure.


End file.
